


scared of getting caught? never.

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: Strange and Tony get into an argument in the tower, and it uh,,,escalates.





	scared of getting caught? never.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW IT SUCKS, i don't write fighting scenes and i havent written in a while so uhh sorry

Strange took a step toward him, not breaking eye contact, “Oh fuck off Stark, you’re nothing more than an immature rich boy with daddy’s issues,” 

Tony glared right back, stepping forward until he was barely a foot away from the taller half of the argument, “And you’re an over-glorified magician who thinks he’s better than everyone else,” 

Looking down slightly in order to meet Tony’s eyes, Strange rolled his own. He spoke slowly, enunciating each word like it was a weapon. “You. Are. Acting. Like. A. Child.” 

Before Strange could react, Tony took the final step forward, shoving the sorcerer in roughly, “How’s that for a child?” 

Strange stumbled back, taken by surprise. He righted himself, and waved his hand at his side. Within seconds, his cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. Tony just waved dismissively, “That’s cheating, Hermione. No magic for you. No suit for me. Just a good old fashioned ass-kicking,” Strange’s eyes flickered to the side, betraying his hesitation, and Tony smirked, “What? Afraid I’ll mess up that pretty face of yours?” 

Strange returned his gaze to Tony, “Not at all Stark, just thinking about how you’ll explain your black eye to the team tomorrow. You know, once I beat you.” Tony shrugged, “I was just gonna say the same thing to you,” 

Strange’s eyes hardened, and he ran forward, taking a swing at Tony, who ducked on instinct, before returning a blow of his own. Intent on catching Tony off-guard, Strange practically threw himself at Tony, who didn’t even have a chance to move to the side.

They immediately toppled to the ground, Strange ending up directly on top of Tony. They had fallen in a way that their faces were barely inches away from each other. It was quiet for a second, before Tony seemed to realize he should be doing something. 

He let out a breath, exhaling lightly as he spoke, “If the others saw us like this, we’d probably never hear the end of it,” 

Strange just stared back at him, “For once in your life Stark, shut up,” Tony made to respond, but before he could open his mouth, Strange leaned down. A sound of surprise left Tony’s mouth barely a millisecond before Strange’s lips connected with his. 

Strange kissed like he fought, with a sense of domination and confidence. It didn’t take Tony long to start kissing back. They didn’t move from the ground, Strange’s cloak covering both of their faces as they kissed. At some point, Tony’s hands moved up to Strange’s face, cupping his chin. 

Strange pulled back for just a second, “You might not get a black eye Stark, but you’re most certainly gonna get a bruise,” 

Tony opened his mouth to ask more, but Strange’s mouth was already on his neck, biting softly. Tony only had enough time to utter a quiet “Oh,” before his attention returned to Strange. Before he could suggest they move to a more private location, they both heard footsteps from the hallway. Strange pulled himself up quickly, grabbing Tony’s hand to help him up as well. 

Tony couldn’t help but smirk ever so slightly, “Scared of being caught?” Strange turned back to him, “Not at all, just thought you might wish to continue our-” 

Tony cut him off, “Sexy times,” Tony winked, and Stephen just sighed, “I was actually going to say activities, but yes I suppose ‘sexy times’ works too. Either way, we’re going upstairs,” 

“Wher-” Strange started walking up the stairs, “Your room Stark. Unless you have any objections,” Tony raised his eyebrows, “I most certainly do,” Strange turned around, caught off-guard for the first time, before Tony gestured to him grandly, “Who died and made you king? Why can’t I decide who’s room we go to?”

Stephen just groaned, “You really wanna have this argument now Stark?” Tony nodded, “Fair enough. My room it is. Lead the way Strange,”


End file.
